


Pink Looks Good On You

by DWImpala67



Series: Spn kink bingo 2020 [9]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Sex, Boys In Love, Lace Panties, Lingerie, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Rough Sex, Sibling Incest, The Author Regrets Nothing, Top Dean Winchester/Bottom Sam Winchester
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-20
Updated: 2020-01-20
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:21:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 853
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22336933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DWImpala67/pseuds/DWImpala67
Summary: Written For Spnkinkmeme Bingo 2020.Dean has a kink. It's fucking Sam when he's wearing pink lingerie.18+ content. Please read the tags before you read the fic.
Relationships: Dean Winchester/Sam Winchester
Series: Spn kink bingo 2020 [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1590937
Comments: 3
Kudos: 163





	Pink Looks Good On You

**Author's Note:**

> Square Filled: Lingerie
> 
> Happy Reading!
> 
> Thanks Jess, for a quick Beta!

Dean was stunned to silence as he entered his room, eyes wide and mouth hanging open. 

“Dont'chu want me, Dean?”,Sam almost purred seductively. He was stretched out on the bed, on his knees as his ass wiggled in air and his head on his hands crossed on a pillow. He licked his lips and shyly batted his eyes, happy to see Dean’s obvious bulge. 

“Come on, I know you want me. I’m even wearing your favorite pink panties.” Sam said as he lowered the pink lace slowly. The only other piece of clothing he wore was a tank top that was too short, only covering his torso up to his chest.

Dean was once again hit by the realization just how hot and beautiful his brother was. He was more giddy to know that only he got to have this side of him. He didn’t take long to get relieved of his clothes and jumped on the bed, manhandling his brother on his back. He admired the view with naked lust and desire in his eyes.

Sam blushed a deep shade of red as he saw the look of hunger in the green eyes he loved. Last month, Sam had discussed all the kinky things he wanted to do with Dean and had been happy to know that it drove Dean crazy when he pictured Sam in lingerie. So, he had purchased all the possible colors and when he had put on a show for Dean, he didn’t miss the way his expression changed specifically when he’d worn the pink panties and the tank top. 

The last two weeks had been a bit rough and they hadn’t had a chance to be themselves and enjoy each other’s company. Last night, he had seen Dean tense, after the hunt as he had consoled the mother of two, having lost both her children. He’d been drinking and then went straight to his bed. That’s why Sam had decided that they both needed a break, hence the reason he was currently sprawled out on his brothers memory foam mattress.

“You kinky little shit, you planned this didn’t you?” 

“What are you gonna do about it?” 

“I’m gonna want it all and I won’t be in a position to go slow, Sammy. I’ll want it all. That’s why I was avoiding to touch you. I don’t wanna hurt you. Please don’t let me hurt you.” Dean begged as he pressed their foreheads together, breathing in each other. 

Sam kissed his beautiful and vulnerable brother. “You won’t, I promise. I want it Dean. Want you, all of you.” 

“ Okay…yeah” Dean said as he slowly started massaging Sam’s growing hard on. He blanketed his brother with his body and slowly started rutting against Sam’s length, rubbing their need and sharing passionate kisses. 

“Dee…Dee…I’m close. I don’t wanna cum yet, I wanna do it with you” Sam murmured breathily. 

“Oh sweetheart, you’re so hot. I wanna plunge into you and fuck you hard...” 

“Shit…Do it Dean. I’m ready, I promise.”

“I’ll be rough with you Sammy, I can’t be sweet and slow.” 

“Don’t want you to. Come on.” Sam assured his brother as he presented himself on his hands and knees. He felt Dean touch his panties and shivered with the anticipation of what was coming. 

Dean pulled down the pink fabric only to nearly fall off the bed, as he noticed his brother was already open and his hole was a mix of pink and glistening with a generous amount of lube which was obviously used. 

“You bastard, you prepared yourself without me?!” Dean exclaimed.

“Oh, please, like I’ve never done this before. You know, I know you Dean. I knew you wouldn't be in a position to prep me first. Besides, you’d feel guilty later on. That’s why I opened myself up. I know you, Dean. It’s a good thing.” Sam said as he kissed his brother deep. He once again took the position and patiently waited for his brother to take the lead.

Dean slid on a condom and immediately entered Sam in one deep push. It was hard and ended quickly. None of them were in a position to go slow. When Dean climaxed he didn’t pull out, just lay there, feeling his brother alive and breathing and completely fucked beneath him. He kept peppering soft kisses on Sam’s neck and his ear and his sweaty hair. 

“Dean, not that I don’t mind you on top of me like this, but you’re heavy.”

Dean, instead of pulling out, slowly started grinding his hips in circular motion as he felt himself getting hard again. “Don’t think I’m gonna let you out of this bed yet, Sammy.” 

“Oh…again? Dean…shit” Sam moaned with pleasure.

“Yeah, just like that. I wanna hear you scream, sweetheart. I’m gonna fuck you hard until the only thing you remember is that the pink panties get me horny and that you only belong to me.” Dean whispered in his brothers ear.

Sam was a goner even before Dean could do good on his promises.

“Nhhh…Jesus…DEAN!” 

  
  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!


End file.
